The invention is based on a device for the storage and feed of small parts including a box-shaped storage container having a base adapted to hold an irregular pile of the small parts. The storage container is also provided with an oscillating drive producing an oscillation of the storage container in an oscillation direction and the base is inclined in the direction of oscillation so that the base has a lowest point. The device also has a conveying track and another conveyor. The conveying track is arranged next to the base of the storage container and ascends from the lowest point of the base in the oscillation direction. The conveying track is likewise driven so as to oscillate and lead into a higher input area of the other conveyor, which is advantageously a linear orientation conveyor. In a this generic type included in the prior art (patent application P 36 02 773.1), the base of the storage container is provided with a smooth and completely planar surface on which the stored small parts slide to the input area of the ascending conveying track. In this construction, the angle of inclination and the surface character of the base of the storage container, as well as its drive, must be carefully adapted to the stored small parts in order to ensure a regular feed of the small parts to the ascending conveying track. It must also be taken into consideration that soiling of the small parts, defective small parts and other foreign influences can impair the reliable operation of the device.